bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zangetsu (dusza)
__NOWYSIWYG__ Zangetsu (斬月) jest Zanpakutō Ichigo Kurosakiego. Widziany jest w świecie wewnętrznym Ichigo, a został zmaterializowany w serii "Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō" i w "Bestialskie miecze". Wygląd Duch Zangetsu wygląda jak 30-40 letni mężczyzna z długimi czarnymi włosami. Ma lekki zarost. Jest ubrany na czarno i ma przyciemnione okulary. Ichigo nazywa go . Charakter Fabuła Agent Shinigami 190px|thumb|left|Zangetsu objawia się Ichigo Kiedy Ichigo przechodzi trening w celu uzyskania swoich własnych mocy Shinigami, Kisuke Urahara zmusza jego duszę do procesu wskutek którego jeśli nie uzyska własnej mocy, stanie się Pustym. Tessai Tsukabishi następnie zrywa łańcuch losu Kurosakiego. Tessai używa wysokopoziomowego Bakudō, aby zapobiec Ichigo, żeby nie używał rąk do wyjścia z szybu. Po trzech dniach w szybie, Ichigo zaczyna zmieniać się w Hollowa. Kurosaki jest zatrzymywany, lecz w klatce Ichigo otwiera się dziura, a na jego twarzy tworzy maska. Jak Jinta opuszcza szyb, Urahara tłumaczy, że formowanie maski przed powtórnym uformowaniem jego ciała jest znakiem, że Ichigo opiera się transformacji. Słysząc głos wzywający go, Ichigo budzi się w środku jego świadomości po stronie wysokich budynków i widzi mężczyznę stojącego na maszcie. Pyta kim jest ten mężczyzna. Zdziwiony tym, mężczyzna mówi swoje imię, ale Ichigo nie słyszy tego. Zauważa, że to jest smutne i pyta ile razy musi mówić mu swoje imię zanim będzie w stanie je usłyszeć, jak myślał, że nikt w tym świecie nie zna go lepiej niż Ichigo. Ichigo odmawia, że zna kogokolwiek tak ponurego jak ten mężczyzna, ale jest oszołomiony, że widzi go stojącego na czubku masztu. Jak mężczyzna pyta jak on może siedzieć jak on to robi, Ichigo spada z budynku i krzyczy. Mężczyzna podąża za nim i mówi mu, że to jest dobrze, że może wrzeszczeć i że Shinigami kontrolują śmierć, więc nie powinien się martwić. Jak oboje spadają w kierunku ziemi, Ichigo mówi mu, że nie jest jeszcze Shinigami. 190px|thumb|right|Rękojeść [[Zanpakutō]] 190px|thumb|left|Zangetsu mówi Ichigo, że posiada on własne moce Shinigami Mężczyzna mówi mu, że może kontrolować Reishi wokół niego i że powinien skupić je poniżej swoich stóp, żeby stanąć na nich. Mężczyzna nalega, aby Ichigo spróbował przypomnieć sobie czas kiedy był Shinigami kiedy zatrzymywał się w powietrzu. Mówi Ichigo, że Byakuya zniszczył tylko moce dane mu przez Rukię, ale nie przewidział, że Ichigo ma swoje własne moce Shinigami. Mówiąc, że jego moce są schowane głęboko w środku jego duszy i zostały rozbudzone przez moc Rukii, poucza Ichigo do znalezienia tego jak świat wokół niego zniszczy się. Z budynkami w jego wewnętrznym świecie rozkładającymi się w nieliczne pudełka, mężczyzna mówi Ichigo, że jego moce są schowane w tylko jednym z nich i że jeśli nie znajdzie ich zanim świat zniknie kompletnie zostanie Hollowem. Ichigo spada do wody gdzie myśli czy powinien to zrobić. Myśli do siebie, że nigdy nie był dobry w wyczuwaniu reiatsu jak Uryū poprzednio mu powiedział. Potem przypomina sobie, że Uryū miał łatwy sposób na wyczuwanie reiatsu i wkrótce odkrywa co to było. Ichigo znajduje czerwone Reiraku jego mocy Shinigami i otwiera pudełko skąd pochodzi, zaskoczony znajduje rękojeść Zanpakutō w środku. Mężczyzna mówi mu, że tym razem powinien usłyszeć jego imię i nalega, żeby wziął rękojeść. Ichigo zmaga się z wyjęciem Zanpakutō jak świat wokół niego rozpada się. W Zniszczonym Szybie, Kidō powstrzymujące ręce Ichigo zaczyna rozpadać się. Tessai mówi Uraharze, że nie dłużej nie może go utrzymać i aktywuje następny etap Kidō, Bankin, powstrzymujący jego ciało. Ale wybuch energii z dziury w klatce Ichigo przerywa Kidō i powstaje eksplozja. Jak dym znika, Ichigo ubrany w maskę Hollowa i strój Shinigami, ukazuje się. Jak Jinta i Ururu przygotowują się do walki z nim, Ichigo bierze jego wciąż zniszczone Zanpakutō i używa go do rozbicia maski Hollowa. Urahara gratuluje mu sukcesu, mówiąc, że jest teraz pełnym Shinigami. Potem, jak Ichigo trenuje z Uraharą, ten ostatni pyta go czy może jeszcze wygrać z jedynie pozostałą rękojeścią, mówiąc, że zabije go jeśli będzie kontywuował walkę z jedynie rękojeścią. Ichigo ucieka ponownie, myśląc, że zginie. Jak Urahara kontynuuje atakowanie go, Ichigo myśli, że jest to kłopotliwe i pyta dlaczego biegł. Jak jest powalony na ziemię, Ichigo widzi mężczyznę z wewnętrznego świata ponownie. Mężczyzna pyta dlaczego Ichigo biegł kiedy jeszcze go nie wezwał. On odpowiada, że Ichigo powinien być w stanie usłyszeć go teraz i mówi mu, żeby porzucił swój strach. Odkrywa, że jego imię to Zangetsu i Ichigo zatrzymuje się, odwraca się do Urahary i wzywa Zangetsu, aktywując jego Shikai. Ichigo patrzy na nową formę jego Zanpakutō, jak Urahara mówi mu, że to jest czas na rozpoczęcie lekcji trzeciej na poważnie. Soul Society Podczas walki Ichigo z kapitanem 11. Oddziału Zaraki Kenpachim, jest pchnięty w pierś przez znacznie lepszego wojownika. Pozornie umierający Ichigo zostaje wciągnięty do wewnętrznego świata przez Zangetsu, podczas tego spotyka Hollowa Ichigo pierwszy raz. Zangetsu wyjaśnia, że teraz jest czas na test czy Ichigo jest wart używania go. Potem mówi Ichigo, jeśli chce dzierżyć go ponownie musi odebrać go własnymi rękami jak jego przeciwnikiem będzie on sam. Ichigo jest zmuszony do walki z Hollowem Ichigo z kataną bez nazwy gdy jego inna postać miała Zangetsu, ostatni zdobywający przewagę jak uwolnił swoją duchową moc i zaczął obracać Zangetsu za jego materiał, podobnie do śmigła. Jak obaj walczą, Hollow Ichigo pyta Ichigo czy myślał, że to będzie takie proste, aby kontrolować całkowicie swoje Zanpakutō. Potem ocenia, że Ichigo myśli o sobie i nigdy nie przemyślał podjęcia mocy Zangetsu. Hollow Ichigo dalej tłumaczy, że jest więcej mocy Zangetsu i jeśli może się otworzyć i pożyczyć swojej mocy, to zostanie jeszcze silniejszy. Narzeka, że Ichigo nie zrobi tego, ponieważ nie wierzy w swoje Zanpakutō i martwi się tylko, żeby być silniejszy. Zmęczony zabawą Hollow Ichigo decyduje, żeby pokazać Ichigo jak używać Zagnetsu we właściwy sposób i rusza do ataku. Jak krzyżują miecze Hollow Ichigo jest zaskoczony, że to on teraz trzyma katanę bez nazwy, a Ichigo teraz trzyma Zangetsu. Potem Ichigo budzi się w realnym świecie. 190px|thumb|right|Zangetsu wzywa miecze do testu dla Ichigo Po tym jak Ichigo nie udaje się uratować Rukii przed Byakuyą, i jest zamiast tego ratowany przez Yoruichi Shihōin, zostaje zabrany na ukończenie Treningu Bankai z rozkazu do otrzymania mocy, żeby pokonać Byakuyę. Yoruichi wręcza Ichigo dziwnie wyglądającą lalkę. Nazwa lalki to Tenshintai, narzędzie opracowane przez Instytut R&D Shinigami, które jest używane do wymuszenia ducha Zanpakutō do materializacji. Wszystko co Ichigo musi zrobić to pchnąć Tenshintai swoim Zanpakutō i duch będzie zmaterializowany, którego potem Yoruichi utrzyma zmaterializowanego swoją mocą. Ostrzega Ichigo, że ma tylko jedną szansę z tym i że 3 dni to ostateczna granica do zmuszenia Zangetsu do posłuszeństwa. Yoruichi zamierza ostrzec Ichigo dalej, ale on pcha narzędziem zanim ona kontynuuje, mówiąc jej, że on nie chce wiedzieć. Jest tylko jeden sposób na zakończenie tego i jest nim dawanie z siebie wszystkiego, do samego końca. Po paru sekundach Zanpakutō znika z ręki Ichigo i zmaterializowany Zangetsu staje za nim. Mówi Ichigo, że szybko został uleczony. Yoruichi pyta Zangetsu czy słyszał jej rozmowę z Ichigo, on odpowiada, że słyszał. Yoruichi mówi Zangetsu, że on będzie wybierał naturę treningu, potem ona pyta czy mogą już zaczynać, Zangetsu zgadza się i kuca dotykając ziemię jedną ręką. To powoduje setki mieczy, wszystkich przypominających Zangetsu, ale żadnego dokładnie identycznego, wyrastających z powierzchni. Zangetsu mówi, że tylko jeden z mieczy jest prawdziwym Zangetsu, który jest jedynym, który może go pokonać. Jeśli Ichigo chce go podporządkować sobie, musi znaleźć prawdziwy miecz zanim Zangetsu go zabije i potem użyć go do pokonania Zangetsu. Zangetsu i Ichigo biorą po mieczu i atakują. thumb|left|190px|Zangetsu vs Ichigo Jak czas egzekucji jest blisko, Ichigo uważa się za zmęczonego i klęczy z kolejnym z jego złamanych mieczy. Zangetsu pyta go czy jest wciąż w stanie wstać i Ichigo odpowiada, że jest, ponieważ przysiągł uratować Rukię. Zangetsu pyta komu przysiągł. Ichigo odpowiada, że złożył przysięgę swojej własnej duszy. Używając jego nowo zdobytego Bankai, Ichigo dociera na egzekucję na czas, żeby ją zatrzymać. Potem świadomie uwalnia Bankai pierwszy raz podczas jego walki z Byakuyą Kichiki. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|right|Ichigo korzysta z Jinzen Po walce w Fałszywej Karakurze, potem Aizen opuszcza ją dla prawdziwej Karakury w Soul Society, Isshin Kurosaki zabiera Ichigo do środka Dangai to nauki "Ostatecznej" Getsugi Tenshō. Isshin mówi mu o Jinzen i zwraca uwagę, że wszystkie techniki jakie uzyskał przez ten czas były prawdopodobnie zdobyte przez wymuszenie ich czystą mocą. Jakiś czas potem Ichigo dostaje cios w bark, wskazując na Isshina dokonał tego. Isshin potem ostrzega go, żeby był ostrożny jako tym razem w pobliżu Zangetsu, bo będzie bardzo zły. thumb|190px|left|Wygląd Tensy Zangetsu Ichigo budzi się w jego wewnętrznym świecie, ale szybko zauważa, że jest pod wodą. Ichigo zmaga się o oddech i widząc powierzchnię, płynie w jej stronę, ale zostaje odepchnięty w dół przez niewidzialną postać, która rzuciła nim w najbliższy budynek. Postać mówi mu, żeby się uspokoił. Ichigo patrzy się na zakapturzoną postać, która mówi mu, że to jest bolesne do patrzenia, ale powinien być w stanie oddychać. Ichigo uspokaja się i zdaje sobie sprawę, że tajemniczy dziwak ma rację, że może oddychać. Potem pyta osoby kim jest, jako że tylko stary mężczyzna Zangetsu może tu być. Dziwak krytykuje Ichigo za rozmawianie do człowieka, który nauczył go tak oddychać. Potem wyciąga Tensę Zangetsu, specjalnie do zaskoczenia Ichigo i zdejmuje kaptur ukazując jego jako młodego mężczyznę. Mówi Ichigo, że nie jest jest zaskoczony, że go nie rozpoznał w takiej formie, jako że jest to pierwszy raz kiedy Ichigo przyszedł do wewnętrznego świata w Bankai. Potem rusza zaatakować Ichigo, który blokuje atak. Ichigo pyta "dziwaka" czy jest Zangetsu. "Dziwak" zaprzecza temu i pyta go jak jego Bankai jest nazywane, identyfikując siebie jako Tensa Zangetsu jak kontynuuje napaść. Gdy kontynuują walkę, Ichigo nabiera trochę dystansu między nimi i mówi Tensie Zangetsu, żeby poczekał jako, że nie przybył tu, by walczyć tym razem. Ichigo tłumaczy, że on tylko chce zadać mu pytanie. Tensa Zangetsu ujawnia, że on już wie, że Ichigo pragnie go zapytać o "Ostateczną" Getsugę Tenshō. Ichigo jest zaskoczony, że wie o co miał zapytać i zastanawia się czy słyszał rozmowę jego i jego ojca przeprowadzoną na zewnątrz. Tensa Zangetsu rusza zaatakować ponownie zmuszając Ichigo do wrzasku na niego i pyta co robi. Tensa Zangetsu mówi mu, że nie może nauczyć go takiej rzeczy. Ichigo prosto mówi, że bez tego nie może obronić Karakury. Tensa Zangetsu szybko rusza naprzeciw Ichigo i łapie jego ramię i pyta dlaczego powinien martwić się o to co Ichigo chce chronić, zaskakując Ichigo. Potem rzuca Ichigo w budynki poniżej. Tensa Zangetsu potem mówi, że Ichigo nie powinien nie zrozumieć go i, że to co on chce chronić i co Ichigo chce chronić to nie jest to samo. W czasie walki z Tensą Zangetsu, Ichigo pyta co ma na myśli, przedstawiając, że uwierzył, że Zangetsu użyczy swojej siły Ichigo. Jak Ichigo domaga się, żeby wiedzieć jakie są jego motywy, Tensa Zangetsu mówi mu, żeby zobaczył na wewnętrzny świat w którym są. Przedstawia, że świat wewnętrzny Ichigo zmienił się z pełnych nadziei drapaczy chmur do repliki małej Karakury, i że mimo, że deszcz ustał, wszystko zostało pochłonięte przez wodę. Tensa Zangetsu wyjaśnia, że to wszystko wydarzyło sie, ponieważ Ichigo przestał iść do przodu i wpadł w depresję. Tensa Zangetsu pojawia się przed Ichigo nagle i wbija swoją rękę i klatkę piersiową Ichigo. Mówi mu, że nie pozwoli Ichigo zostać taki jaki jest i, że wyciągnie źródło jego depresji. Tensa Zangetsu zaczyna wyciągać "źródło depresji" i rzuca je za niego. 190px|thumb|right|[[Hollow Ichigo powraca]] Kiedy Ichigo patrzy na to, widzi jego wewnętrznego Hollowa z jego aktywowanym Bankai. Jednakże, jego wewnętrzny Hollow ma też długie włosy i czarną maskę z rogami oraz białymi liniami pionowe przecinające jego oczy. He greets Ichigo, who stares at him speechlessly. His inner Hollow proceeds to remove his mask, asking Ichigo if he recognizes him. Ichigo is shocked upon seeing his face, believing that he already defeated him in their last battle. Ichigo says that he should have disappeared but his inner Hollow reiterates that if he wants to control his Hollow powers then he must stay alive. Tensa Zangetsu also states that Ichigo defeated Ulquiorra Cifer in that form, and tells him that it is the form he fears where his sanity is overwhelmed by its power and Ichigo cannot Hollowfy properly. Ichigo asks Zangetsu if he must fight again against his Hollow self but Zangetsu answers no and the two speak synchronously that they will fight Ichigo one-on-one, and they begin to fuse while Ichigo stares in confusion. The fused form of Zangetsu and Ichigo's inner Hollow emerges and tells Ichigo that they are two parts of the same being and they are his power and proceeds to attack Ichigo. thumb|left|190px|Hollow Tensa Zangetsu przebija Ichigo They continue to battle wyniking in Ichigo breaking his blade in half. The hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu asks him if he is still on his feet to which Ichigo responds that he has already stated that he will not go down until he gets him to tell him about the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu states that he already told him he has no intention of telling him about it, he then moves to attack. Ichigo becomes confused noting that if he really wanted to be him then he should have been able to from the start as there was that much difference in their power from the start. He then notes that if he really didn't want to tell him he could have stopped fighting and hide. Most of all he just doesn't understand why there is nothing but loneliness flowing from his sword into him. As they continue to fight Ichigo realizes something and discards his broken sword allowing hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu to run him through with his blade. Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu then congratulates Ichigo on finally noticing that only by accepting his blade was the only way to acquire the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo notes that the blade doesn't hurt at all to which the hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu states that of course it doesn't as the Tensa Zangetsu he wields was originally Ichigo himself. If he accepts it then he should not feel any pain from being pierced by it. Ichigo then notices that Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu is crying and asks him why, he states asks Ichigo to recall when they first met about them stating what they wanted to protect and how Tensa Zangetsu had stated he didn't want to protect what Ichigo wanted to protect. He admits what he wanted to protect was Ichigo. Ichigo is confused and questions what he means by this to which hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu states that its meaning along with the essence of the technique, should be conveyed to him directly from the blade. He then begins to tell Ichigo the consequences of using this technique. Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu tells him that if Ichigo uses the Final Getsuga Tenshō he will lose his Shinigami powers. He then bids Ichigo farewell. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|"Wyzwolony" Zangetsu walczy z [[Ichigo Kurosaki|Ichigo jeden na jednego]] Kiedy Ichigo walczy z Muramasą, ten wyciąga z niego Zangetsu, który walczy ze swoim partnerem. Bez dostępu do mocy swego miecza, Ichigo szybko zostaje pokonany przez Zangetsu. Potem, Hollow Ichigo przejmuje ciało osłabionego Ichigo. Hollow posiada jednak moce swego miecza i atakuje Getsugą. Następnie przytłacza Zangetsu i pokonuje go używając Cero. Kiedy Ichigo odzyskuje kontrole nad ciałem, Zangetsu znów staje przed Ichigo, ujawniając, że chciał zobaczyć, jak silnie Ichigo może dostać i przeżyć. Zangetsu kolejno uwalnia swój Bankai i zmusza Ichigo do pełnej obrony. Dzięki sile wewnętrznego Hollowa, Ichigo pokonał Zangetsu i przywrócił go do normalnego stanu. Zangetsu koleinie wyjaśnia, że moc Maramusy, to wydobycie czyiś największych pragnień, a on wciska im ich spełnienie, niezależnie od kosztów. Zangetsu nie chciał opuszczać Ichigo i wyjawia że jego pragnieniem jest zobaczyć kto z nich jest silniejszy , mówiąc, że nie ma już nic więcej do nauczenia. Mając jego największe pragnienie zdobyte i teraz poznane moce Muramasy, Zangetsu zapewnia Ichigo, że jest teraz odporny na wpływ Muramasy. Potem w wewnętrznym świecie Muramasy, Ichigo jest ofiarą hipnotycznych mocy Muramasy zniekształcając jego zmysły i odpychając Ichigo. Zangetsu, dalej odporny na moce Muramasy, oferuje swoje oczy i oboje łączą swoje wysiłki do pokonania Muramasy. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) When Ichigo faces a Tōjū that has transformed after fusing with a Hollow, Zangetsu notes that it is the same Tōjū that Ichigo had earlier fought. Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki wręcz: Podczas krótkiej walki przeciwko Ichigo i jego hollowem, Zangetsu demonstruje bardzo sprawną umiejętność w walce mieczem, wystarczającą do walki w większości bitw z tylko jedną ręką. Z dobrze skoordynowanymi ruchami, Zangetsu był w stanie z rzędu zadać krytyczne uderzenia Hollowowi Ichigo (ale zostały one szybko wyleczone). Później, podczas treningu Dangai Ichigo, Zangetsu był w stanie wytrzymać z Ichigo nie wykazując energii, nawet gdy na końcu był w formie Bankai. Ichigo sądził podczas walki, że Zangetsu mógł pokonać go w każdej chwili jeśli by tylko chciał. Zwiększona szybkość: Podczas pojedynków, Zangetsu pokazał swoją niesamowitą szybkość, był w stanie przechytrzyć przeciwnika ilością nieustępliwych ataków od Hollowa Ichigo. Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Zangetsu może przywołać miecz, który przyjmuje jego stałą formę Shikai: ponadgabarytowy, elegancki, czarny tasak prawie tak wysoki jak Zangetsu z rękojeścią. Miecz posiada bandaż, który owija ostrze. thumb|190px|right|Getsuga Tenshō :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: : Zangetsu strzela podmuchami energii z czubka ostrza w kształcie półksiężyca lub fali. *'Bankai': : It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, The Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Zangetsu's special attack remains Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used with Zangetsu's Bankai, these potent blasts can become black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. :*'Wzmocnienie fizyczne': This Bankai is a compression of his remarkable power, rather than a vast expansion as other Bankai are. This vastly compressed power enables to reach levels of physical and spiritual prowess most Shinigami would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle. It allows Zangetsu to move at very high speeds exceeding those of flash steps, allowing him to be undetectable to unfocused eyes. This Bankai also allows Zangetsu to use his natural strength to its limits. His new speed is so great, that it also allows him to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse his opponent. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. Hollowfikacja Because Ichigo developed an inner Hollow (as a wynik from nearly becoming one while having his Shinigami powers restored), Zangetsu and the Hollow are both the source of Ichigo's power and share the same spirit body in Ichigo's inner world, the stronger presence retaining more control (and overall appearance) of their body; in which case, the spirit of Zangetsu takes the form of an all-white (clothes and being), somewhat deranged version of Ichigo's Shinigami form with a strong desire to take control of Ichigo's body and power for himself. The two entities can also fuse themselves into one body, revealing a body with Zangetsu's hair along with some features of the Hollow's new form. 190px|thumb|right|Zhollowfikowany Tensa Zangetsu *'Fuzja formy Pustego': Po tym jak Tensa Zangetsu wyciągnął Hollowa Ichigo z Ichigo podczas niemal końca treningu Dangai, 2 duchy zaczęły łączyć się w jedną formę, która łączyła aspekty z wyglądu obu duchów; biała szata Bankai Hollowa Ichigo, czarny róg pozostałości maski, białe włosy i lewe Hollowifikowane oko, a z wyglądu Tensy Zagnetsu, prawe niebieskie i czarny miecz Bankai; ale tsuga jest biała jak u Hollowa Ichigo. W tej formie, Tensa Zangetsu tłumaczy, że on i Hollow Ichigo byli technicznie 2 częściami tego samego, że razem reprezentują wszystkie jego duchowe siły. Ichigo ma rację, że Zhollowifikowany Tensa Zagnetsu naprawdę chciał, to mógłby pokonać go na początku ich walki, więcej mówiąc oni byli tak daleko oddaleni od siebie w mocy. :*'Zwiększona siła': Kiedy jest w tej formie, Zhollowfikowany Tensa Zangetsu jest dość silny, żeby przełamać miecz Bankai Ichigo całkowicie na 2 części. Nawigacja en:Zangetsu (dusza) Kategoria:Dusze Zanpakutō Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie